Animal hides and skins have hair attached to them, and the hair often is removed in leather preparation processes. Leather preparation processes often involve use of toxic chemicals.
Natural microbial isolates may be used to produce enzymes, and these natural sources may be obtained from different environments. Urban areas sometimes dispose off waste in wetlands, and environmental samples from these waste dumps may contain a richly bio-diverse source of microbes. Enzymes from microbes can be utilized in leather preparation processes.